


it's always been you

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fic Exchange, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: "It's you. It's always been you."





	it's always been you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> hey there! anyone else missing our lovely owl boys?? I miss bokuaka a whole lot myself and even though it's a small piece (I really want to write something longer again!), here's a bit of cute boys with the prompt of the line "It's you. It's always been you."
> 
> it's a gift to dear milktea as that's how all this started hehe

Even though the exams pass and they weren’t as bad as Bokuto expected them to be, the final days of school are hard. The well earned sweet leisure time after all the studying does not come to Bokuto, instead his mind deciding to attack him with millions of thoughts which get even louder after being silent for a while, buried below all the formulas and smart words, useless bits of information that Bokuto’s already forgotten the moment he has stepped out of the examination hall.

He’s guessed volleyball is going to be all he can think about; spacy gyms and shiny floor, worn out balls that fit perfectly against his palm, adrenaline rushing through his veins when he jumps - _flies_ \- and everything stops, freezes in front of him, and all he can think of is--

“Akaashi! Did you see that?”

It’s only two of them in the gym, practicing together like in the old days when Bokuto was still in the club, when the number four on the back of his uniform belonged to him only. Now, he’s not sure who will get this number, if anyone will want to change, if it gets left out, or maybe, hopefully, Akaashi will want to take it.

“I did. You are as good as ever.” There’s a tiny smile on Akaashi’s face and Bokuto desperately wishes for it to widen.

These days, he thinks about Akaashi the most.

-

Bokuto knows that some people have always thought him to be slightly dense, but none of them has ever been inside his head, none of them really understands what goes through him. It might not look so, but when Bokuto tries to connect all the dots, it doesn’t take long to realise things.

Despite himself believing so at first, the little fluttering in Bokuto’s chest has never been from volleyball only. It had come to him a week, maybe two, after leaving the club; the fluttering growing more intense, worrying him, painful sometimes when his mind lingered on Akaashi at times they couldn’t meet. When they met, though, the fluttering would never go away. Instead, it would get stronger. Instead, it would make him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Akaashi was cute. In a strange, yet ordinary way, his black hair curled a bit around his face, his skin tanned a lot more than Bokuto’s even though in winter it seemed nearly of the same shade. He was somehow different, despite being similar to other boys from baseball and soccer teams; similar haircuts, similar tanned skin, similar well-built body, and yet, in Bokuto’s eyes, Akaashi stood out.

There’s a blush on Akaashi’s face, his eyes darting away to hide unspoken thoughts. It’s not the first time this happens, and not the last perhaps, but Bokuto’s not sure how many more he’s going to see. Bokuto bites his lip, jealousy building up in his chest for whoever is on Akaashi’s mind, whoever has been there all this time.

“You should confess to them,” he says, and suddenly, Akaashi’s eyes are on him, widened, _caught_. Bokuto lets out a little laugh, shoving his hands into pockets where no one can see them tremble, and he adds, “the person you like. It’s obvious there’s someone on your mind. Cute, actually.”

Akaashi watches him with a peculiar look on his face, as if Bokuto’s words make no sense, as if he doesn’t understand what Bokuto’s talking about.

“I wonder who’s the one making our dear Akaashi blush,” Bokuto adds, and he wants to say more, to continue talking, _babbling_ , to keep his own feelings in check, and yet his voice, the little quiver in it, betrays him and he’s not sure he can face Akaashi any longer and stay composed about it. “I- I think I got to-”

“Bokuto?” There’s a desperate note in Akaashi’s voice and even though Bokuto misses the exact moment it happens, Akaashi’s fingers are curling around his wrist. He lets go immediately, however, when Bokuto notices, and the blush spreads from his face to his ears and the back of his neck. “There’s no one else on my mind,” he says with a little sigh, in the same way he’s telling Bokuto to stop imagining things or not to be ridiculous. It’s the voice Akaashi keeps especially for Bokuto, and Bokuto-

Bokuto loves Akaashi.

“I’m not _that_ dense, Akaashi,” he mutters, a pout appearing on his face despite himself, “You don’t have to tell me, of course, but it’d be nice knowing who’s stealing you away from-”

“It’s you,” Akaashi interrupts, fidgeting with his hands as if it’s the only thing that lets him keep control of himself. He takes a deep breath and, when something comes to his mind, something that makes his cheeks rosy, he smiles, faintly, before adding, “Bokuto, it’s you. It’s always been you.”

-

The final days of school are hard and the graduation ceremony lurking around the corner makes Bokuto groan; he doesn’t want to leave the Fukuroudani volleyball team. He hasn’t been a member for a while already, ever since withdrawing to study for exams, but occasional pop-ups in the practice are going to be a thing Bokuto wholeheartedly misses.

It’s not the only thing he’s going to miss though, he thinks, as his eyes follow Akaashi walking to the gym. Bokuto smiles to himself and breaks into a little jog to catch up with him.

“Hello, captain,” he says, and Akaashi lets out a laugh, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi breathes out, a tender note to it. It’s the voice Akaashi has started using with Bokuto more often lately, it’s softer, a bit more quiet. It’s meant for Bokuto only to hear, and Bokuto-

He loves it.

 


End file.
